A computer network is generally a group of interconnected computers and other devices, such as printers, external hard drives, modems, hubs, switches, bridges, routers, and so on. The network facilitates the computers to communicate with each other and also typically with external networks, such as the internet. Networks may be classified according to a wide variety of characteristics, such as the hardware and software technology used to interconnect the individual devices in the network.
A data center or datacenter is a facility used to house computer networks, computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It may include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (for example, air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.) and security devices. Datacenter design, construction, and operation may be in accordance with standard documents from accredited professional groups.
A datacenter can occupy one room of a building, one or more floors, or an entire building. The equipment in a data center may be in the form of servers mounted in cabinets. Other equipment such as mainframe computers and storage devices may be placed in the data center with the servers. Further, datacenters may also be used for off-site backups. For example, companies or users may subscribe to backup services provided by a data center.